Summer Petersen's mother
This individual (b. pre-1998) was the biological mother of Summer and Joshua Petersen. Biography Marriage and childbirth Born sometime after the 1900s, this individual was eventually married. Together, they sired Summer Petersen in 1998. In preschool, Petersen struggled with sharing and listening. During Petersen's first school conference, her teacher had concerns shared by her parents. The individual worried that they had been spoiling Summer and regretted not spending more time with her. Her husband said there was nothing wrong with Summer. During Summer's sixth birthday, her mother took her to an amusement park and she rode a roller coaster for the first time in her life. Divorce and remarriage In 2003, she and her husband sired a second child, Joshua Petersen. However, they divorced in the same year. When it was over, they briefly lived alone with their mother. Her mother's divorce was likely a factor in her not paying enough attention to her children. In August, she also enrolled her daughter in Tower Placement School. In 2007, she remarried. As a result, the latter adopted Summer and Joshua and helped raise them. Raising a family After her daughter's cat Julius experienced seven consecutive seizures in September, the individual and her newly wedded husband finally took him in, bringing Joshua with them and leaving Summer at home, though they were offended when Summer told them how slow they had been on noticing Julius' condition. At the hospital, the ultimate verdict was that Julius was to be given a lethal drug to free him from his misery. Summer's mother drove to pick her up so she could say goodbye to her cat. The following day, everyone held a funeral for him. Eventually, Summer acquired a robot named GTR-10. Initially, the individual was skeptical of him, but she eventually came to accept him as a part of the family. Second School War Around this time, Joshua's behavior grew so poor that the individual and her husband, with a heavy heart, sent him to a Treatment Center in Colorado. When he was gone, Petersen told her parents what had truly transpired during the School War. She did not react well, and the three of them went into hiding against Summer's will as the Second School War broke out between the reformed Armies of Organa and the resurgent Cavaliers of Thornton. Somehow, she and her husband placed a powerful shield around their new house, the Petersen Estate. She kept Summer and GTR-10 very busy by giving them endless chores and setting up her daughter on Doyle Learning Academy, and continually brought her sweets. When she learned that an administrator named Williams had offered the opportunity to have a mentor meeting with her daughter to discuss students' grades or any other aspect of the self-paced math course, the individual encouraged Summer to take her up on the offer. After the war After Summer Petersen fled to Tower Placement School rescued Joshua Petersen from captivity, and helped win the Second Battle of Tower Placement, she reluctantly relayed all of this to her mother. She was infuriated at her blatant defiance, but was ultimately persuaded by her husband not to punish her for her actions. They bought Summer and Joshua a huge cake to celebrate Summer's victory and Joshua's discharge. She told them to share it four times before leaving with her husband, annoying Summer. Although Summer ate it all and did not save any for Joshua, they never reported this to their mother or father upon their return home. By the time her daughter had moved out on her own, they had not mended their relationship, as Summer still spoke of her mother in a callous, but understandable, way. Personality and traits Prior to her divorce, Summer Petersen's mother worried she had spoiled her daughter by giving her more material items than attention, and she regretted not spending more time with her first-born and teaching her to get along better. As of present time, however, she is known to be very neglectful of her, partially because of her self-pity following her divorce. This attitude made her own daughter see it as a lack of care for her, leaving a negative impact on the young woman. It is extremely likely that her lack of effort into raising her own children was what brought out their worst qualities, leading Summer to willingly isolate for several years and for Joshua to become violent and immature enough to be sent to a Treatment Center. Relationships Family Ex-husband and husband ]] Her relationship with her first husband is unknown, what is known is that they ultimately divorced. Her relationship with her husband, whom she married very quickly, is unknown, and although Summer claimed that she loved him more than she had ever loved her children, this was only the truth in the daughter's eyes and not necessarily the accurate truth. Summer Petersen ]] Summer's mother initially feared she had been spoiling her daughter, Summer Petersen, and wished she paid more attention to her and would have taught her better social skills. However, after she divorced, she was neglectful and didn't pay enough attention to her own daughter. She evidently paid even less attention to her cat, Julius, never taking him to see a veterinarian, leading to the cat ultimately dying after months of suffering, infuriating her daughter, especially when her husband defended this obvious lack of care about her daughter's pet. The only known time they enjoyed themselves together was when her mother took her to an amusement park to celebrate her birthday. When she found out that Summer had played a huge role in the School War, she forced her to go into hiding. Being imprisoned in her own mind within the walls of the Petersen Estate for a year while all her friends were in danger made Summer, who already despised her mother, hate her even more. Even as an adult, she spoke of her mother in a callous, but understandable, way. Summer once told Steven Thompson that she loved her husband but not her offspring. Nevertheless, it is likely that her mother still loved her, but her opinion of Summer, or Joshua Petersen, is not much explored. Because she was not very close with her parents, Summer spent a lot more time bonding with Steven, Josh Hogan, and their parents, and generally distanced herself from them. Joshua Petersen This individual neglected her adoptive son, Joshua Petersen. She was eventually forced to send him to a Treatment Center because of his poor behavior. GTR-10 After GTR-10 came under the control of Summer Petersen, this individual remained uncomfortable about its presence and she was skeptical of the robot’s motives at first. In time, however, she lovingly welcomed it as a member of her family. Appearances * * * * * * Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unnamed family members Category:20th century births Category:Divorced individuals